1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to tracheotomy devices and more particularly to protective covers for tracheotomy tubes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses a variety of tracheal appliances to be used following surgery and opening of an air passage or breathing hole in a patient's neck. One branch of this art is concerned with providing means to keep this airway open. Typical of this art is MONTGOMERY, U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,184, which discloses a tracheal cannula insertable into a patient's neck by surgical procedures which comprises an outer flange and an inner flange and barbs assigned to engage the tissue surrounding the opening. COHN, U.S. Pat. No. 2,786,469, discloses a similar device with the added feature of a removable plug to permit the wearer to close the air breathing hole at will. When the plug is installed, the air passageway is closed, requiring the wearer to breathe through his mouth or nose. Another branch of this art discloses devices for preventing expulsion of mucus and other materials through the airway. Typical of this art are LICHTENBERGER, U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,705, which shows a disposable receptacle, and COLAVITA, U.S. Pat. No. 2,491,647, which discloses a dismountable canister which utilizes a bayonet lock to hold it in place.
Another branch of this art is exemplified by HOZIER, U.S. Pat. No. 3,330,271, which discloses devices for preventing the aspiration of foreign objects into the lungs through the tracheal opening. HOZIER discloses a stoma button with removable mesh filter comprising three separate, interlocking pieces in the preferred embodiment.
There are two general catagories of problems associated with tracheal tubes. The first is when the tracheal tube is plugged because the tracheal tube appliance, or stoma button, collapses or is crushed. Collapse is likely to occur if the patient falls or is involved in an automobile collision or some other similar type of trauma. The devices disclosed in LICHTENBERGER and COLAVITA are readily subject to this type of damage.
The second dangerous condition is the occlusion of the tracheal airway either because the tracheal tube opening is blocked or because some foreign matter, such as a gauze pad, has been aspirated. Some of the common methods by which occlusion of the tracheal tube is inadvertently accomplished include: clothing being sucked into the tracheal tube; a filter becoming plugged by dust or dirt resulting from either a wind storm or the patient falling; a patient, who has a fat chin who falls asleep, with the head and chin falling forward to cover the tracheal tube opening; or a jerry rigged gauze filter being sucked into the tracheal tube.
Regardless of how it happens, whether the reason is that the tube is crushed, or occluded, there is an immediate need, in all of the prior art cases to remove the cover, filter or stoma button, before the patient can be suctioned or positively ventilated.
There is another problem with current tracheal covers which, in rare instances, does cause significant problem. That is that most of the products on the market, when made from plastic materials are radio wave transparent and hence, not visible on a developed X-ray. If for some reason the tracheal cover is shattered or broken and part of it is aspirated by the wearer, and it is radio wave transparent, then the only method of finding it in the bronchial tubes is by surgical exploration.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a tracheal tube protective cover manufactured of resilient material and of such design that it will not occlude the air passageway in the event the protective cover is accidentally crushed. It is another object of this invention to provide a protective cover which does not have to be removed in order to suction the wearer or, as the case may be, to positively ventilate said wearer.
A third object is to provide a protective cover which can be easily and quickly removed regardless of lighting conditions and whether or not the cover is covered with blood, mucus or other body fluids. A fourth object is to provide a protective cover which, by its design, prevents occlusion by clothing, and even if exposed, will provide a pleasing appearance so as to minimize the wearer's embarrassment. A fifth object is to provide a protective cover which is radio wave opaque in the event it, or any portion thereof, is aspirated by the wearer. And finally, it is an object of this invention to provide a protective cover which is inexpensive to manufacture.